


The box in the closet

by siangjiang



Category: Grabbers (2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Play, Bottom O'Shea, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Prostate Massage, Strap-Ons, Top Lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Lisa just wanted to clean O'Shea's shoes when she comes across a little secret of his.





	The box in the closet

O'Shea was cuter than he probably realised when he moaned into the pillow, humping back against Lisa's thrusts.

It was an accident that brought them here. She had just meant to scrub his shoes clean of mud when she spotted a shoe box in the back of his closet. Fully expecting to find a pair of never worn boots, she was more than a little surprised by the three dildos rolling towards her as she opened it.

Two black and a blue one in different sizes, one of which had an On/Off switch at the bottom. She was no innocent virgin, but thinking they had belonged to O'Shea's ex wife Lisa naturally didn't touch them. Who knew if they had been cleaned properly. And why had O'Shea kept them? She really really hoped it wasn't some creepy thing where he sometimes took them out to remember her.

"Lisa!?"

O'Shea's voice came from downstairs but she dropped the box anyway, watching the content bounce and roll across the floor. 

"Don't come up here!" she yelled, panic a little too clear in her voice. O'Shea was quiet for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I'm, uh, I'm-" She looked frantically around in search for something to pick the dildos up with "I'm cleaning your shoes!"

"I can't watch you clean my shoes?"

"No! Stay down there!"

More silence. "What was that I herd fall on the floor?"

"Shoes!" She finally found some paper which she gingerly picked one of the rubber pricks up with and manoeuvred back into it's box. She felt like screaming when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Lisa?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME UP HERE!!" she shouted, sounding far more aggressive than she intended, but it was too late. She had only just picked up the second dildo when O'Shea opened the door. For a moment he looked just as panicked as her, then an expression of resignation came over him.

"You found the box"

"I'm so so sorry!" she whimpered "I wasn't being nosy! I was just looking for shoes, and you can't blame me for thinking there were shoes in a shoe box in a shoe closet!"

"No, that was the intention actually" He walked over to that last dildo and picked it up, no paper required, and put it in the box "Well, now you know"

"No, no I don't know anything. I don't have to know why you're hiding your ex wife's...toys in a closet"

He closed the box and put it back in the closet, turning his back on her "They're mine, actually"

Lisa giggled, not sure if he was joking "Yours? What? As in you buying them for her but then keeping them when she left?"

"No, I bought them for myself"

"Oh..." She wasn't smiling any longer "I...I didn't know you were into that sort of thing"

"Yeah, well, I am" He turned around to look at her, his eyes soft and pleading "But it doesn't have to involve you. Like you said, we can just pretend you don't know and we can go on like always"

She looked at the closet "Did your ex know?"

"Yeah, she didn't like it much. It wasn't the only reason why we didn't work out, but she definitely didn't like that about me. She caught me red handed once and it was never quite the same after that. I think she thought I was disgusting"

The painful memories were clear on O'Shea's face and Lisa suddenly felt an overwhelming love for him. He didn't deserve to feel disgusting. She put her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. A little surprised he kissed her back.

When they parted she bit her lower lip and asked somewhat shyly "Can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

She glanced at the closet "How you use them"

He gave her a confused, breathy laugh "I don't think-" He stopped mid sentence when he felt her hands on his bottom.

"Please?"

Soon, with the curtains drawn, they were both lying on his bed, O'Shea pushing the smallest of the dildos into himself with tiny breathy gasps. Lisa watched him intensely, stroking his cock gently as he went, enjoying the sight of him so enraptured in pleasure.

"Is it all the way in?" she asked. He turned his head towards her, his eyes slightly wet and dreamy.

"Yeah..."

She let go of his cock and ran her fingers over his balls and down towards the dildo. With a gentle touch she felt where the latex disappeared into his body. "Can I try?" she asked him, and he nodded, awe and love clear on his face.

She positioned herself between his legs, taking hold of the dildo and slowly pulling it out of his body. He grabbed the sheets, his chest raising and falling a little too fast.

"You're something special, you know that?" he asked, the last part hitching a bit as she pushed it back into him. 

Soon she found an angle that drove him absolutely mad, making his hips almost lift off the bed and before long he was coming all over himself. After a short break he thanked her by enthusiastically eating her out, and that was the start of a whole new era in their love making.

That was how they eventually ended up here, Lisa wearing a rather impressive strap-on which she buried in O'Shea over and over while he clung to the sheets, moaning her name under his breath. She grabbed his hips and pulled him up onto his knees so she could put more force into her thrusts. This pose also allowed the vibrator on the inside of the strap-on to better hit her clit, and soon she was fucking into him with abandon. 

"Oh god, Lisa..."

She saw him tighten up as he came, so she buried the shaft all the way to the base, rubbing the vibrator hard against her clit. He jerked a little under the continued onslaught on his prostate, but otherwise didn't move, allowing her to finish herself off. 

Afterwards they both fell on the mattress, Lisa quickly turning off the vibrator and tossing the dildo aside. O'Shea pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck.

"Thank you" he murmured "That was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten"

She giggled and turned her head to look at him. "What? You didn't like the shirt I gave you?"

"It's not really the same as a rubber cock up the arse" he smiled and she playfully swatted him in the face.

"You're so single minded" she joked, but in reality she couldn't be happier. He clearly didn't feel disgusting any longer.


End file.
